bibledatafandomcom-20200215-history
Uriah the Hittite
Uriah the Hittite was an elite soldier in the army during the time of He is most notable for being the husband of , who committed adultery with David while he was off fighting. Uriah was also among the specially regarded "Thirty" of David's army, implying he was one of the best soldiers in the military. With this came great loyalty, which also created a problem for David, trying to hide the child he had conceived with his wife; Uriah refused to go home (and thus sleep with) to his wife. Biography Early Life and Military Career Uriah was born and was from the Hittite Empire. It is not known how or why Uriah came to live Israel. Based on records, especially his time and him, there were very few other Hittites living in Israel- or in the military for that manner. Among the Thirty At one point Uriah the Hittite was in the Israelite army. In his military career Uriah rose in skill, to eventually be recognized by King David as one of the thirty most elite soldiers in the entire army 2 Sam 23:39, 1 Chr 11:41. Uriah may have been one of the last to be put into the Thirty, accomplished the least, or was one of the least skilled; because in both records mentioning him in the thirty he is listed last or second to last. Marriage to Bathsheba Sometime before or after Uriah was in the army he was married to the beautiful Bathsheba 2 Sam 11:3, perhaps arranged by her father, Eliam. Due to his high profile position in the army, Uriah may have been frequently deployed in the field. This may have caused Uriah and his wife to not have a close relationship, explaining why Uriah was so hesitant to return home and why Bathsheba was so quick to commit infidelity. In addition this can provide reasonable explanation to the lack of having children among the couple. Scandal of his wife Brought Home While Uriah was out encamped against the Ammonites for nearly a month (or enough time for Bathsheba's next period to occur), David sent for him to come home to meet with him 2 Sam 11:6; a privilege reserved for those among the Thirty. Upon arriving back in Uriah was asked amiable questions such as how the war was going and how his fellow soldiers were 2 Sam 11:7. After conversing with the King on a friendly level, he was asked to go home to wash his feet. The intent of this request to was to reunite Uriah with his wife, in hopes they would sleep with each other and conceal the extramarital pregnancy. Uriah did go home to wash himself and even had a gift sent to him by David 2 Sam 11:8, in order to encourage good relations with his wife. Uriah's loyalty to the army However, in an act of great respect for the warriors still fighting as well as for the king and the , he instead slept at the door of the king's house near all of servants and was not home, to sleep with his wife. 2 Samuel 11:9. So David inquired of Uriah, asking him why he did not go home, for he should be worn from having been in battle. Uriah replied that out of respect for the nation and the king, he could not go home to eat and sleep with his wife 2 Samuel 11:10-11. Because David's attempt to hide the pregnancy failed in this, Uriah was then told he would be sent back to war in one day. During this time David invited Uriah to a private feast, where he was encouraged to drink (and probably did in respect to the King's hospitality) and eat to his delight. This lead Uriah to become drunk. Even in his drunkenness Uriah still held an utmost loyalty to the King and slept on his mat among David's other servants Sam 11:12-13. Murder and Death In the morning Uriah returned back to the camp where his fellow soldiers were at. Unbeknownst to him David wrote a letter to Commander Joab, ordering that Uriah was killed in the battle. It was even specified Uriah be put on the frontlines of the most intense areas of battle and have the whole army withdrawal, so that he would be killed. This demonstrates the skill of Uriah, that it required the entire force to leave Uriah to fight alone in order to guarantee his death 2 Sam 11:15-16. During battle Uriah was placed near the strongest defenses of the wall in a city under attack When the news comes, David sends news back to Joab to imply that what he did was not an act of poor character. 2 Samuel 11:25 However, Bathsheba is struck by the news, and mourns Uriah's death. 2 Samuel 11:26Soon afterwards, David sends for her and takes her as his wife, an action that severely displeases the Lord, and leads to the death of her firstborn child. 2 Samuel 11:26-27 Verses